Problem: Luis is a farmer. He plants $12$ beans in a field. Each row has $6$ beans. How many rows of beans did Luis plant in the field?
The number of rows of beans that Luis planted is the total number of beans that he planted divided by the number of beans in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $12\text{ beans} \div 6\text{ beans per row}$ $12\text{ beans} \div 6\text{ beans per row} = 2\text{ rows}$